Curtains
by Jasey Rae1
Summary: Random oneshot. I can't really explain it, but read and review anyway?


Bellatrix waved her wand and a piece of scrap cloth appeared.

"Does little baby Black have trouble with… Curtains?" Bellatrix cooed with a mock pout, dangling the fabric in front of Aludra's face.

Aludra struggled against the Death Eaters that were holding both of her arms behind her back, trying to get her hands around Bellatrix's throat. How dare _she_ even bring up what happened to her father! Where were the others? Had they left her behind? If they ever wanted to see her outside of Azkaban again, they had better show up soon to stop the murder Aludra was sure to commit.

"Scared of drapery, really, dear…" Bellatrix laughed, Aludra kicked at her, "Watch it, or else you'll go the same way as your worthless father."

"Don't talk about my father, you murderess," Aludra growled.

"Sensitive subject is it?" Bellatrix laughed again.

Still waving the cloth in front of Aludra's face, Bellatrix brought a finger too near her face, which she soon realized when sharp teeth caught her bony fingers. Bellatrix let out a scream of pain, pulled out her wand and pointed it in the girl's face, "You little brat." Aludra spat at the woman in front of her, outraging her even further.

"Drop her! Drop her now!" Bellatrix screamed at the Death Eaters, "CRUCIO! CRUCIO, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

Aludra fell to her knees, pain shooting through her, pain like she had never felt before. She wanted to scream, to stop the terrible, terrible pain, but couldn't move.

"Daddy should have taught you some manners, you dirty little rat. Neither of you are worthy of the name Black!" Bellatrix shouted at the girl who had now fallen over in pain, "Hurts, doesn't it? It had better, you deserve every second of it. I wish I would have gotten the chance to torture my darling cousin before I killed him too! Both of you, blood traitors, filthy…"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!" Aludra screamed, pushing herself up through the pain.

"How can you m-move?" Bellatrix gasped at the girl who was now back up on her knees.

Aludra lunged at Bellatrix's legs, knocking her on her face, causing both her wand and the one that she had taken from Aludra to roll across the floor. The pain stopped and Aludra began crawling towards her wand. A few more feet… A sharp hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her backwards; Bellatrix was making her way towards the wands too. Aludra made a final grab for her wand and felt relief as her fingers wrapped around the familiar holly wand.

"Impedimenta!" Aludra shouted, sending Bellatrix back several yards, "INCARCEROUS!" She yelled at the two oncoming Death Eaters.

She grabbed Bellatrix's wand and pushed herself to her feet. She slowly stalked towards the woman laying across the room; their eyes locked.

"What kind of fight is it when I have no wand?" Bellatrix snapped, "About as fair as your father fighting, had to have three others behind him before he could cast a spell."

"Oh, and holding an underage witch down is fair? Besides, Auntie Bella, I don't seem to recall you caring much for rules anyway." Aludra smirked.

Bellatrix grabbed for her wand, grabbing the front of Aludra's already worn robes.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Aludra barked, stopping Bellatrix's movement.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, unable to move, though she followed Aludra with her eyes.

"I should kill you right now," Aludra growled, "Kill you like you killed my father. As a matter of fact, I think I will."

Bellatrix uttered a small sound, almost like a laugh, though it was stifled by her condition.

"What, don't think I can use an unforgivable?" Aludra smiled, "I come from a long line of pure blood maniacs and dark wizards. I have to have gotten something from that side of the family."

A sick smile twisted onto Aludra's pretty features, resembling her aunt very much, and she raised her wand. "AVAD-" A loud cracking noise behind Aludra stopped her. She turned to see her godfather, ragged and tired as he had ever looked tugging at her arm.

She pulled against him, "NO! Let me go! Let me kill her!"

"You can't!" Remus shouted back.

"Why not? I know exactly how to, just let me!"

Remus wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her backwards, "Don't rip your innocent soul apart because of her. Don't let her do that to you."

"I don't care about my soul! I want her dead! She took my father's life and I'll take hers! AVADA-" Remus put his other hand over her mouth to stop her words, "There are things worse than death, you of all people should know that!"

Aludra continued to struggle, though it was no use, her godfather was much stronger than she was. She wriggled and kicked anyway, hoping that Remus would loose his grip just for a moment…

"Sirius wouldn't want your soul broken over her," Remus whispered in her ear.

Aludra stopped struggling. As much as she wanted the woman in front of her dead, she knew that Remus was right. Sirius would have wanted Bellatrix dead, but he wouldn't want his child to be the one to do it. Remus loosened his grip on her and Aludra took the opportunity.

"CRUCIO, YOU BITCH!"

The full body bind seemed to be gone and Bellatrix rolled over on her side, shaking and screaming in pain. Sweat poured off of her face and her eyes, staring at her niece, were wide in shock. Remus sighed, she was too much like her father for her own good. Watching her aunt writhe in pain seemed to both relax and drain Aludra at the same time. Her legs gave way under her weight and she let out a loud cackle, much like Bellatrix always did when she watched someone being tortured. Remus caught her and held her up as Bellatrix seemed to be recovering. Remus focused his mind on Number 12, Grimmauld place and Bellatrix sat up.

"Love you," Bellatrix breathed, still panting, the same mocking smile on her lips.

"Love you too, Auntie." Aludra replied with a glare just as she and Remus began to apparate.

* * *

So. I'm not sure about the formatting on this because it uploaded weird. OKAY, anyway, this randomly popped into my head and I just started writing. And yeah, I know Bellatrix would technically be her cousin, BUT I'm going to claim creative liberties because Cousin Bella doesn't ring the same way with me. I don't know, this is really random, review anyway though? XD 


End file.
